


The Lost Shirt (Luke Hemmings/you) *SMUT*

by Perriedoll94



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, boy band - Fandom
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Adult Content, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Handcuffs, Hardcore, Lemon, Light BDSM, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexy Time, Smut, Surprise Sex, boyfriend-girlfriend, not-so-vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perriedoll94/pseuds/Perriedoll94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lukey comes home to find 'something' an old friend gave you as a play gift while he was on tour, his vanilla-ness vanishes. </p><p> </p><p>(Do Not Read if under 13, or if you are uncomfortable with smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Shirt (Luke Hemmings/you) *SMUT*

**Author's Note:**

> Rated R!

 

Being Luke Hemmings girlfriend was tough, so you hung out with your friends often. One day your friend Hannah gave you a so called 'gag' gift, which meant a naughty gift as a joke. What she gave you was a vibrator. Being shy around boys your entire life, you hid it deep in your closet dresser away from all of Luke’s things. You didn't want to be rude and throw it so you kept it, which, you were waiting for the day that Luke finds it. Well, you were dreading the day. Luke's always so soft and pure; he would probably die of redness if he ever finds that.

 

 

*Luke's pov*

 

''Hey babe?" I called, as I searched under the bed for my smile face t-shirt; I swear I wore it a couple of days ago.

''Yes Lukey?" Y/n said, as she plopped onto the bed.

''Do you know where my white smiley face is love? I can't find it anywhere.'' I sighed, as she looked up to the roof, doing her 'thinking' face.

''I think I washed it, so look in the closet it babe, speaking of the wash, I have to go fold.'' Y/n smiled, as she walked out of our shared bedroom.

 

I nodded and crawled into the walk-in closet, I searched on my side, but nothing. I carefully slid open Y/n dresser and searched the top, maybe its wrapped in her underwear or something. I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks as I lifted her panties, even though I have seen her in them countless of times, I just don't wanna over step my boundaries. My tongue toyed with my lip ring as I dug into her dresser; I paused when I felt something cold. Maybe this is my birthday present? I grinned, as I pulled it out. Look as the oval shaped purple vibrator in my hand I froze; does Y/n use this when I am tour? That's kind of hot, but does that mean I’m not good enough? I sighed as I remembered Michael's words, ''I don't mean anything by it Luke, you're just too good for that kind of stuff'' Michael and Calum drug me into an American store called Spencer’s, or something, and we came across the 'naught' section and Calum threw a pair of handcuffs at me, but Michael snatched them away he thinks I am Vanilla, they all think I am, including Y/n. I'll show them vanilla...

 

 

 

*Y/n Pov*

 

''Uh, babe, I couldn't find it, but I will be right back.'' Luke said quickly, as he rushed past me.

''Uh okay'' I said, as I bit into my lip. That boy is so weird sometimes, I swear.

 

(A little later)

 

I dried away the water from my shower with a rather large blue towel, I’m glad I wet my hair; ugh now I just wanna go to sleep. I wonder where Luke is, he hasn't been home in like two hours or so. I went to grab Luke's Nirvana shirt, that I like to steal and sleep in, from the counter but it wasn't there. Just my bra and panties, huh, I guess I forgot to grab it. I pulled on my underwear, then slid and clipped on my bra before I swung the bathroom door open; normally I wouldn't be this careless while being so uncovered, but no one is home. I walked into the bedroom to see Luke's shirt on the bed, wait, what? If I didn't take it with me into the loo then I would have left it in the closet...

''L-Luke?" I called, out, as I felt a pair of hands slipping around my waist causing me to gasp and scream, ''Shh baby, it’s just me.'' Luke breath into my ear as his lip ring ran along my ear.

''Oh my god, you scared me!'' I gasped, as I tried to turn around but Luke pulled me into him harder... What the hell?

''I found something in the closet, I don't think I was supposed to find it.'' Luke said, as his right hand left my waist that was soon followed by a buzzing sound causing my cheeks to heat up quickly, ''I-I'' I tried to explain but he 'shh'ed me and ran the vibrator over my tummy, ''its 'kay, I went out and got something’s for tonight. Tonight is going to be the best night of your life'' Luke promised, as he pushed me lightly onto the bed. I gasped and rolled onto my back as Luke grabbed my arms and pushed them above my head, ''Tonight is all about rules Y/n'' He added, as he let go of one of my hands and grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the bag beside me, ''No more vanilla Luke''

 

I didn't know what to do beside lay still, its like some type of promo Luke-bot has been released into the world; I literally froze as he moved me high on the bed and attached the handcuffs to my wrist then used one of his ties to tie it to the headboard of our large bed, ''Rule one, no whining'' Luke said, as he kissed my cheek, ''Two, you must do what I tell you or you will be punished,'' Luke paused for another kiss but this time it was on my chin, ''Three, you must ask to cum'' He said, as he repeated his kisses but this time on my chest, in between my breast. ''Four, be good for me baby girl.'' He smirked, as his hands ran down my sides, causing me to shiver, ''Understood?" He asked, a slightly nodded causing him to chuckle, ''I wanna hear it leave those pretty lips of yours, say it, yes Luke''

''Y-yes Luke.'' I mumbled, as I stared into his, now darkened, blue eyes. Luke placed small kissed along my neck as his lips touched lightly on my earlobe, '' I love you, if it’s too much say 5sos'' He whispered, as I nodded, his smirk he turned as he straddled my leg on his knees, ''So pretty in pink.'' He grinned, as he traced the strap on my bra. ''All clean and smooth for me, look at you, you're shaking.'' Luke grinned, as he kissed below my belly button, then he started to kiss lower and lower, until he got to the band of my pink lace boy shorts, ''These need to go, along with this.'' He said, as he flicked open the front clasp of my bra, leaving me braless in front of him , he let out a soft groan, as his fingers slipped under the band of my underwear, then he ripped them down my legs. I bit back a moan as the cool air hit my most private part. I can't lie, I know I am soaking. Luke grinned, as his mouth meet with my right nipple, causing me to gasp out, ''Do you like this Y/N? Being tied up in front of me, naked, and there isn't a thing in the world you could do about what I am going to do to you. Huh?'' He teased, as he lightly bit into my nipple, I moaned out as I felt the coolness of his lip ring... God that was a great thing for him to get.

''Do you?" He growled, as his hand lightly tapped my thigh, ''Yes! Yes Luke!" I yelled out, as he chuckled against my chest.

''Hmm, let’s see how wet you are baby.'' He grinned, as his hand trailed up my thigh, soon I felt his finger feather across my downtown lips, I moaned out as his eyes locked on mine. ''I can already feel how we you are, hell, I can see it, such a dirty little girl.'' I just nodded, as his words turned me on farther.

''Is it all for me, baby? Did I make you wet?" Luke taunted, I bit back a smirk as I thought I might as well go full out, ''No''

''What?" He growled, as he crawled up my body to where his face was just inches from mine, ''What?" He repeated.

''My naughty thoughts about Ashton made me that wet Lukey'' I teased, as his hands roughly threw my legs apart, ''What the fuck did you just say?" He snarled.

''It's all for Ashton,'' I moaned, as he lifted my right leg up then his hand smashed onto my butt, causing a scream of pain and pleasure to leave my lips.

''Let’s see whose name you moan out.'' Luke grinned, as his finger rubbed onto my clit. I sucked in air, while holding in a moan.

''Feel that baby?" He smirked, as I shook my head 'no' causing him to slam two fingers into me.

I screamed once again, as I lifted my hips up, ''Look at that, begging for more are we?'' Luke taunted, as he pressed his fingers up hitting-what I can only guess- my G Spot, because A cry fell from my lips as my hips rotated, grinding into his hand.

 

''Whats my name?" Luke asked, as his fingers moved in and out of me at a quiet speed, I couldn't help but moan in pleasure, as he started to do it rougher, ''Say it'' He hissed, as his thumb came in contact with my clit. It was all too much for me, as I felt that flutter in my stomach as I started moaning louder, as I remembered his rule, and I guess he did too because he started to laugh, ''What do you want baby girl? I can feel you tightening up, just ask'' ''Please'' Left my lips with a moan, ''Please'' I asked again. ''There you go darlin, beg for it, say my fucking name.'' Luke growled, as he bit down on my neck and sucked which sent me over, ''Luke! Baby, please!" I groaned, as I felt him nod into my shoulder, before he slid down my body. I screamed out as I felt his tongue on me, ''Shit Luke!'' I shouted as I few on my high. I couldn't control my body from moving up and down, while moaning and groaning. I could hear Luke laughing, and a buzzing sound before I felt it on my stomach, the ticklish sensation brought me down from my high, ''L-Luke!" I giggled, as he winked on me then moved the vibrator onto my nipple causing me to once again moan, 'Shh' Luke said, as he finally brought his lips to mine, I kissed back quickly, earning a smirk from him, as he moved the vibrator onto my center, I pulled away from him as I let his name slip from my words, ''That’s right baby, still thinking of Ashton?" He asked, as I shook my head back and forth signaling 'no'. ''Good enough with this stupid toy.'' He chuckled, as he turned it off and tossed it somewhere on the bed behind him. Luke stood and removed his clothing, he let out a few cuss words as he removed his tight black skinny jeans, I tugged at my handcuffs and pouted, but he laughed at me while he climbed to me, he brought his package to my mouth with a simple, ''Suck'' I smiled slightly and did what I was told, opening my mouth for him as he slid in. I hate doing these, but for him I’d do anything, even this. Luke threw his head back groaning, and brought his hands down to the sides of my head, ''Oh Y/n'' I sucked harder as his hips rocked slightly, he smiled at me before pulling down and rolling onto of me, ''Ready baby?" He asked, as he lined himself up, Luke shook his head and laughed before slamming himself into me as, yet another, scream left my lips, ''Fucking shit, Luke!" I yelled. ''Louder'' He replied. ''LUKE" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt myself reaching my peek again. ''You better ask me'' He said, as his hand slapped my butt hard, we both let out a moan as he pushed himself harder into me. ''Yes Luke" I moaned, as he pulled out to the tip before slamming back in, I could tell by the breathy moans, and how slow he is starting to get that he was, like me, also there. ''Lukey, harder baby!" I encouraged, as he grinned at me and started to pound in and out of me, he let a string of curse words leave his lips, as I struggled with the handcuffs, ''Please'' I mumbled. ''No'' He said, as he started to move slowly again, ''Hold it.'' He said, as he squeezed his eyes shut, I whimpered out as I felt my orgasm seconds away, ''Now baby girl'' He said, as he made jerky movements, filling me up with his high. as I screamed out mine... Luke undid my handcuffs, and rolled onto his back pulling me with him,'' Holy fucking shit'' I mumbled. ''Too vanilla?" He teased, as he lightly tapped my bum. ''All because you found that toy, that was a stupid joke?" I snorted as I smirked, ''I think I’ll leave it lying around'' I mumbled, as I kissed his chest. ''I didn't hurt you right?" Luke asked.

 

''No, it was amazing, oh and I found your shirt''

 

 


End file.
